I Cherish You, Too
by IndigoEve
Summary: *Repost* After filming the Brittana kiss, big revelations were made between the girls...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a repost. The story was removed because apparently we aren't allowed to post RPF's anymore, which sucks but I thought I'd upload it again keeping their names out of the summary. Hopefully it stays this time**

**I Cherish You, Too.**

"Cherish the thought, ooohh..." Amber sang out as the song came to a finish.

My palms were sweaty, my heartbeat was completely erratic and my legs were dangerously close to giving way beneath me. Heather held me close, unknowingly preventing me from physically falling to the ground. We'd performed this take five times already and I was praying this would be the last because I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep the smile plastered on my face as her lips sank into mine.

As she pulled me in closer to her, I leaned in, waiting for her lips to meet mine halfway. The tip of Heather's nose grazed my upper lip just slightly and as we made contact I could feel her smile into the kiss. All I could think as she wrapped her arms tightly around me was _why can't this be real life? _

"Aaand cut. Okay guys, that's a wrap. Great work everybody."

"Thank God..." I whispered under my breath and turned to walk away.

"Hey," Heather said, grabbing hold of my wrist. "Where are you rushing off to?"

"Oh, umm, I'm busting to pee. Feels like I have like, a gallon of water sitting in there." I tried to sound convincingly nonchalant but avoided looking into her eyes for good measure. I turned and practically sprinted out of there back to my trailer.

I'd done a fairly good job of distancing myself from Heather. I did it slowly so that it wouldn't be so noticeable and she had allowed me the distance. The two of us remained close on set, but nothing compared to what we were; together every minute and always with the constant physical contact.

It hurt too much to be around her knowing that I could never be with her. I still put on the brave face, I allowed her to cosy up to me on set, and at night I'd go home and cry myself to sleep. Or sometimes I'd lay there feeling completely empty apart from the burning feeling coursing through my veins. It was like my love for her had contaminated me; it made me want to scratch and tear at my skin until she wasn't inside of me anymore. But that was impossible; she was always there, always haunting me. Even though in the day, at work, around everyone I pretend I was fine and normal, at night my world caved in on me and suffocated me, making me believe beyond a doubt that there was no escape from my illness.

On the way to my trailer, a few people waved at me and I smiled and waved back. Some tried to talk to me but I grinned apologetically and said "gotta go sorry, gotta pee." Because, who would argue with that? But as soon as I stepped into the safe-haven that was my trailer I felt my night-time world crash upon me prematurely. It was all Heather, the feeling of her velvet lips on mine, the comfort of being held so tightly in her arms. The way we could smile lovingly and look longingly into one another's eyes. But most of all, more than any of that, it was the voice I heard yelling "cut" at the end of the scene; that's what really cemented my reality in my mind. It was like a cruel sadistic joke, like I could have a taste of what I really wanted as long as I knew for sure that none of it was real.

I could feel a panic attack coming on; my anxiety was beginning to become a real problem lately. My airways were beginning to constrict as I struggled to get oxygen into my lungs and my skin tingled all over with that familiar crawling sensation. Just as I curled myself into a ball on the floor in an attempt to regain control, the door flung open. I squeezed my eyes shut, barely noticing the intruder in my trailer.

"Naya?" Heather asked in a panic stricken tone. "Naya, honey what's wrong?"

She walked over to me and crouched down next me, reaching a hand out to rub my back.

"I can't...I...can't..." I tried but couldn't speak through trying desperately take air in through my constricted airways. "Heath...can't breathe." My eyes were rolling around in my head and I was clawing at the skin on my chest.

"Sssh Nay, it's just a panic attack. You're going to be okay, can you hear me?" I nodded at Heather who spoke clearly as she tried to calm me down.

"Okay, just focus on your breathing. One in and one out." She grabbed hold of my hands to stop me from scratching my skin raw. "Can I undo your dress? Will that make it easier to breathe?" She asked and I nodded.

I felt better in an instant as she undid the zip and I drew oxygen straight into my lungs. I reached my arms around Heather's neck and hung on to her as though my life depended on it, which at that moment, it kind of did. She reciprocated and held me close to her waiting, as I was for my breathing to return to normal.

I rested my face in to crook of her neck, keeping my eyes closed and waited the several minutes it took to feel semi-normal once again. When I was able to register my current position, the emotional gravity of the situation hit me like a runaway freight train. I couldn't stop the tears escaping, leaking from my eyes and soaking Heather's skin as I sobbed into her neck.

"I'm sorry, Heather," I managed to choke out.

"Honey, it's okay. Ssh c'mon, you have nothing to be sorry for." I could feel Heather's gentle hand rub soothingly, up and down my back.

The second wave of my emotional train wreck passed sooner than the panic attack and now, as I wiped my eyes and nose with the back of hand, I was beginning to feel horribly embarrassed.

"Oh, god Heather, what a dumbass. I'm so sorry, this is mortifying."

"Nay, stop it. You have nothing to be embarrassed about...or sorry for. I'm glad I walked in when I did."

"How did you know I was having a panic attack?"

"I used to get them all the time, I know how scary they can be. Sometimes you just need someone to remind you of where you are and that everything's going to be fine." She said, still rubbing her hand on my back.

I kept my face buried in her neck, not daring to let her see me. I felt so vulnerable; I never broke down in front of anybody.

"What if it's not?" I asked in a whisper.

"Not what?"

"Going to be fine..."

Her hand stilled on my back and I instantly regretted speaking. Now was the time I was supposed to be building my walls back up, but here I was allowing myself to become more exposed. What was I thinking? I couldn't let her see that she was the reason for my melt-down; I couldn't let her know that she was the entire contents of my emotional baggage.

"Nay...what were you thinking when you started to panic?"

_Oh God..._

"I don't want to talk about it Heather...please..."

She pulled me from my hiding in the crook of her neck, cupped my tear stained face with her hands and looked into my eyes.

"I see you, Naya. I know you don't think I do, but I do. I know you think you're hiding and I know that you build these walls to keep everyone out. You have everyone so convinced that you're fine, that you joke around with our friends and laugh on cue like you mean it. But I'm not everyone else, Nay...to me, you're walls are made of glass. And the worst part is, you don't even see me looking straight through you."

Her words cut straight through me and I noticed as tears welled simultaneously in both sets of our eyes. I was caught in an azure vortex, stuck there, unable to look away as she pulled me in and rested her forehead against mine.

"But, I'm tired of looking at you through the glass...please just let me in." She pleaded with me as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"I can't, Heather...It's better for both of us, trust me. "

"Was it the kiss?"

I froze. I shut my eyes tightly and squeezed out the deluge of tears.

"Please look at me, Nay. Please just tell me." Heather's voice had become a whisper and I opened my eyes to see desperation staring back at me. I broke. How could I not when I saw the forlorn features staring at me from the face I'd grown to love so impossibly much.

"I love you Heather...so much...that it hurts me. I've tried to distance myself from you and I can't even tell if it's made things better or worse. I miss you when you're not around but I miss you more when I'm with you because it's like it's too much and not enough all at once. I feel like I'm dying slowly. Like I'm bleeding to death from the inside and hurts, Heather, it hurts so much. I don't know what to do anymore..."

I immediately regretted opening my mouth, what had I done? She was looking back at me with an expression I found impossible to decipher, almost like she was torn internally. My frightened gaze shifted repeatedly back and forth between her eyes.

"I'm sorry Heather...I shouldn't have said anything...I'm sorry..." I looked down, because continuing to stare at her unreadable face was beginning to make my pounding heart ache.

"Naya...Nay, look at me." But I couldn't I was too ashamed. "Please Nay?"

I lifted my eyes slowly but looked off to the side, still avoiding being caught once again in her steady gaze. But then I got the shock of my life because I didn't see it coming. Her lips were on mine and we were alone, no cameras, no cast, just us. Shocked as I was, I kissed her back with all the passion I could muster, our lips dancing together, languidly.

Fighting for air, I pulled back and looked at her inquisitively.

"I've continued to live a lie, Nay, because I never thought for a second that you wanted me. We were so close, then you pulled back and I thought...I thought it was me, that I'd done something wrong or you just didn't like me so much anymore. I've loved you forever..."

I felt like I was on one hell of an emotional rollercoaster, and damn sure I was about to die of heart failure. I pulled her back in and took her bottom lip between both of mine, kissing her like I meant it...and god knows, I meant it.

"You did nothing wrong, Heather...it was all me and I'm so sorry. I love you so, so much." I mumbled onto her lips and kissed the corner of her mouth, trailing light kisses down her jaw line to her neck.

"I love you too, baby," Heather whispered as she moved her hands down the bare skin of my back, trailing her fingertips up and down. "Come here," she said, moving one of her hands to cup my face.

I did as she asked and moved back up to her lips, where I was captured instantly. Our kisses grew deeper, more urgent, and in an instant I felt her velvety-smooth tongue brush across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow her entrance and felt her warm tongue slip inside, finding contact with my own.

With my hands on the back of her neck I pulled her impossibly closer to me. I trailed one of my palms to dance across her collarbone. As I made a path lower, I stopped at her chest, feeling unsure of myself and how far she would want this to go. I didn't want to seem too eager, but I was finding it exceedingly difficult to control my urges with her tongue still dancing around inside my mouth.

She must have felt my misguided apprehension because, just in that moment, she pulled me on top of her, turning both of us on our sides and slid her thigh between my legs. Without breaking the kiss for even a second, our hips ground into one another's and we began moaning into each other's mouths.

She placed her hand on my thigh, sliding it up, under the hem of my dress, pulling it up with her as she found the skin of my stomach.

"Can I take this off?" She asked my breathlessly as she tugged at the material of my dress.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up and helping her pull the garment over my head.

I placed both of my hands on the side of my head, fixing my hair slightly and sat back on my haunches, straddling one of Heather's thighs. I allowed myself a moment to take in what was in front of me, taking the time to cement it into my memory before I proceeded.

I placed my palms on Heather's hips, allowing her grey sweater-dress to ride up as I slid my hands up her torso. She took the hint, sitting upright so that I could pull her clothing over her head, tossing it to the side. As she lay back on the floor, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me with her. As we hit the floor, our bare stomachs made contact, making both of us sigh simultaneously. I kissed her once more and felt her arch her back into me, trying to gain more contact.

Our hips moved in a rhythmic manner, working as one, with only our underwear preventing us from feeling full contact. The pleasure was building to the point where I felt I was about to combust.

"Oh god, Heather...I need...this is..." I had trouble forming any kind of coherent sentence.

"I know," she whispered onto my lips. "Me too." She slid her hands up to the clasp of my bra, undoing it and pulling straps off my shoulders. She then flipped me on my back and ground into me once more while she let her hands graze up and down my sides, kissing down my neck, my chest and finally capturing one of my nipples in her mouth.

I let out a loud moan at her actions and arched my back into her, throwing my hand to the back of her head. My other hand was playing at her side, tickling up and down, I was feeling her smooth flesh underneath my fingertips. I moved it up to feel her breasts but was obstructed by the bra she was still wearing, so I immediately made a move to remove it. Mirroring her actions, I reached my hands around her, undid the clasp and slid the undergarment off her shoulders.

With both of our chests bare, she let her body fall onto mine and I moaned at the sensation. She gazed into my eyes for a moment and brushed her nose against mine before placing a gentle, loving kiss on my lips.

"You have no idea how much I want this," she whispered against my skin.

"I do now, Heather. God, I love you so much. I've been torturing myself for so long, trying not to feel this." I looked up into her eyes and she smiled softly at me, brushing her thumb against my cheek.

I watched, raptly as Heather lowered her face towards mine, tilting her head ever so slightly. I stroked the smooth skin of her back, anticipating her lips touching mine once more. I felt a cool breeze come over me as the door of my trailer swung open and I looked to my left to see I wide-eyed Dianna staring at Heather and I, on the floor; naked and moulded into one another.

I clung onto Heather, both of us shocked and staring at the intrusion.

"What the hell Di, get out!" I said, exasperatedly.

"I'm...oh my god." She made an attempt to shield her eyes but stood, rooted on the spot. "Shit, the door wasn't locked, I'm so sorry guys...I'm just gonna..."

"Leave, Di. You're just gonna leave. This is embarrassing enough, no need to prolong it."

"Yeah, sorry..." She turned to walk out and closed the door behind her.

Heather now had her face buried in the crook of my neck and her body was shaking. _Shit, _I thought, _now the moment is ruined and she thinks it's a mistake. _Just as I was about to ask if she was alright, she took a breath and let out a roar of laughter, and I joined her with nervous giggles.

"Maybe we should continue this at your place?" She pulled her face from the juncture of my neck and looked into my eyes as she spoke.

"Or maybe we could lock the door and continue what we started...and then take it back to my place."

She let out a breathy laugh at my enthusiasm, but peeled herself from me slightly and pulled me into a sitting position, still on the floor.

"C'mon Nay," she said, placing a lingering but chaste kiss on my lips. "I really want to enjoy this with you. We got caught up in the moment but I don't want to have to worry about who's going to walk in or who's going to hear us. I want to be able to make love to you and just hold you in my arms for the rest of the night." All I could do was nod my head in agreement as she spoke. "So, let's get dressed in our sweats and make a speedy exit. Hopefully we won't run into Dianna on the way out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherish**

**Part Two**

Ever since I fell in love with Heather, I'd have these elaborate dreams almost every night. I'd go to sleep and visit this place that could only ever exist in my mind; a place where she'd hold me close and kiss me tenderly and tell me that she loves me too. These dreams were the only place I could find peace instead of the constant wakeful torment of having intense, unreciprocated feelings over which I had no control. While these night time visions were a sigh of relief from my all consuming reality, waking up from them would invariably leave me feeling dirty and ashamed, and knowing that what I want more than anything matches what I can never, ever have.

This morning, as I slowly came to my senses, the effects of my slumber still lingering at the edges of my mind and body, my memories also began to awaken. I remembered every touch, every time her lips brushed a part of my skin, every time she whispered with such tenderness, telling me I'm her everything. I let myself linger in the peaceful feelings for a moment longer than was necessary because I knew this process all too well; I was well accustomed to the shame and loneliness that followed this ritual. I was deliberately delaying the moment when my blissful dreams became my waking nightmare.

I knew I was only trying to delay the inevitable because, as much as I wish it were possible, staying forever in the place between awake and asleep just wasn't something my body ever let me do. Slowly, my senses gained consciousness. First it was my sense of touch; I could feel the crisp sheets around me, and the morning warmth on my skin. My sense of taste was quick to follow as I detect the distinct stale flavor of a night's rest coating the inside of my mouth. And that's when it happened; my sense of smell sprung to life as I deeply inhaled the wakefulness that was trying to penetrate my system.

There was only one scent in this world that could simultaneously conjure feelings of both comfort and torment to me. It was a scent so familiar to me that I could detect it from yards away yet it just didn't fit in the setting of my bedroom. It was an unfamiliar yet yearned experience to wake up and have this be the first thing I could smell in the morning.

I forced my eyes open, squinting at first as I tried to adjust to the light, and that's when I saw her. Blonde hair and beautifully long limbs were sprawled out on the bed right next to me. I realized then that the memories of a dream I had tried desperately to linger on were not a dream at all. They were real, legitimate recollections of moments that had actually happened between the two of us the night before. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had felt so happy and content to actually wake up.

A smile stretched across my face and before I knew it I was reaching my hand out to touch the milky-white skin on her bare back. I let the tips of my fingers slide gently up and down the groove of her spine, from the small of her back to the place between her shoulder blades and back again. I brushed her hair to the side, relishing in the fact that she's here, now…with me. Pulling myself up, I leaned over I left a firm and lingering kiss on her shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut at the overwhelming sensation of her skin on my lips and as I did, a single tear rolled down my face and littered the skin of my love.

"Hey, you…" She mumbled to me through a sleepy smile.

"Morning," I said as I sniffled back my tears and she turned her body towards me.

"Sweetie, are you crying?" She asked as she brushed her thumb lightly across my cheek, letting her fingers linger in my hairline.

"I can't believe I'm waking up to you. I thought it was all a dream."

"So they're happy tears? You're not regretting it?" Her voice was tinged with insecurity as she spoke and all I could do was smile at her and gush at how incredibly adorable she is.

"They're definitely happy tears, Heather. It's hard for me to believe I could ever wake up feeling this happy." I looked directly into her eyes as I spoke, attempting to showcase my sincerity.

"I'm happy too,"

"Promise?"

"I promise you, Naya Rivera, that I am so in love with you that I can't even think straight," she said, returning my unwavering gaze, our faces barely an inch apart.

She sealed her promise with a kiss that spoke a thousand words to my heart. It was languid as our lips quivered slightly, firmly holding their positions against one another. I sucked her bottom lip between both of mine and held her there as I weaved my fingers through her hair and exhaled contentedly through my nose. I wanted to communicate everything I felt through touch because sometimes words are too inadequate for the intensity of a feeling.

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me impossibly closer as our limbs tangled between the messed up sheets of my bed. As naked skin met naked skin, each of us trying to touch as much of the other's body as we could in a single moment; a mixture of frantic groping and smooth, satisfying strokes of the hand. Both of us fought briefly for dominance but by the time Heather won that battle, flipping me on my back, I was ready and willing to be conquered.

Without ever breaking our kiss, she entwined her fingers through mine and brought my hands above my head where she held both of them by the wrists with one of her hands. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and rocked her hips into mine, both of us moaning into each other's mouths at the almost unbearably pleasurable sensation. After a couple more rocks of her hips and swipes of her tongue against mine, she pulled back to look at me with a glint in her eye and her face donning a mischievous smirk.

"Let me show you just how happy I am to be waking up to you."

I barely had a moment to register or respond to what she said before she lowered face once more and began sucking and nipping playfully at my neck. One of her hands still had a firm hold on both of mine above my head and the other trailed lightly down the inside of my arm, almost painfully slow. While last night had been slow and sensual; an act of giving and receiving confessions of love on both our parts, I could tell this morning was going to be fast paced and playful.

The palm of Heather's hand grazed my breast, her fingers wrapping around it and squeezing it softly while she continued trailing kisses along my jaw. I tried to break my hands free of her grasp so I could feel the smooth skin I so desperately craved, but she just held a tighter grip on my wrists.

"Uh-uh," she admonished my efforts, trailing her free hand down the length of my side all the way to my thigh. She slipped on of her legs between both of mine, bringing her own thigh up to graze against my center, feeling for herself just how eager I was for her to be touching me. She brought her lips to hover over my ear where she whispered, "You're so wet, Naya."

All I could do was gulp in response because, well, I _was _wet. I was practically dripping. Every action she played out, every noise she made, penetrating my ear, was getting me hotter to the point where I thought I might combust. She pulled her face up just slightly so she could look at me, as though taking in my expression, held her gaze for a moment before leaning back down and kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"God, Nay…I want you so bad," she mumbled directly into my mouth and I could taste the frustration in her voice.

The hand holding my wrists loosened its grasp and she tangled her fingers with one of my hands. I didn't waste the opportunity and swiftly wrapped my other arm firmly around waist, holding on for dear life as I let my palm graze up and down the skin of her back, stopping to squeeze her ass.

To my surprise, what I thought was a loving hand hold was actually her slowly and almost stealthy guiding my hand down to meet her own center while she distracted me with kisses. I gasped in surprise at the initial contact, feeling just how badly she wanted my touch as my fingers were instantly coated in her arousal.

I began moving my middle finger up and down her slit, making her moan in response. Just as I started to make slow, firm circles on her hardened clit, she moved her own hand to do the same to me. The sensation of feeling her with my fingers while she lovingly caressed me was almost too much. I grabbed the back of her neck with my other hand and pushed her face into mine, kissing her hungrily on her open mouth.

"Mmm, Heather…I need-"

She cut my words off by pushing two fingers inside me, making me moan loudly and buck my hips further into her hand. When I regained composure, feeling her fall into a gentle rhythm of slow thrusting in and out of me, I mirrored her actions and pushed my two middle fingers deep inside of her and rubbed the heal of my hand against her clit. I instantly felt her walls clench around my fingers and her body collapsed a little on top of me.

The both of us fell into a rhythm of thrusting into one another and rolling our hips and I marveled at our synchronicity, never having felt so sexually compatible with anyone before. My wrist, however was beginning to ache from the awkward angle so, without hesitation I flipped Heather on her back and started thrusting furiously into her with my fingers and using my own hips drive deeper into her.

She started whining and panting in my ear and the muscles clenching around my fingers told me that she was getting close, and so was I. I slowed down slightly to a steady but deeper pace, added a third finger and angled them upwards to reach the rough spot inside of her. Just as I did this, I felt her do the same to me and, for a moment I saw stars. I felt the most sublime form of ecstasy as I rode her fingers, taking them deeper inside of me, feeling like she was stroking every part of body and soul.

"Fuck, Heather….I'm close," I managed to pant out with my haggard breath.

"Me too, baby," she whispered into my ear. "So, so close. Fuuuuuucking don't stop, Nay!"

"I'm not baby, I'm not stopping." I spoke into the crook of her neck as I placed desperate and sloppy kisses there.

"C'mere, Nay. Oh, god! I need… I need to see you…"

I lifted my face and was met with a pair of the deepest blue eyes, staring straight into my soul. I rested my forehead against hers and stared back, finding my home within those eyes as they drew my in. Finding a place within one another physically, metaphorically, emotionally; I'd never experienced this feeling of content and oneness with another person before as our bodies simultaneously reached the heights of pleasure.

Without breaking from her gaze, I crashed our lips together, both of us passing moans back and forth between our open mouths. I continued thrusting into her whilst riding her fingers but my body was beginning to weaken. I could feel Heather's body beneath me starting to quiver slightly and her inner walls were grabbing a tight hold around my own fingers.

"Come with me, love…I can't-ohh oh fuck...I can't hold it," I panted into her open lips and looked directly into her sapphire eyes.

That was all it took. Both of us clenched and quivered and quaked, letting moans escape into the thick air surrounding us. We held onto each other so tightly as though silently fearing we'd plummet from our pleasurable heights. We stayed there in suspended animation, awaiting our comedown, for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly we regained our senses but, instead of loosening our grip on one another, we just held on tighter.

"That was…" I had trouble formulating a coherent sentence, so instead of trying to talk, I kissed her languidly. "I love you, Heather."

"I love you too, Naya. So much. And you're right; that was freakin' incredible," she said with a smirk adorning her lips.

"Amazing," I answered.

"Snuts."

"Snuts," I laughed out, because, how could I not? Could she be any more adorable? "Definitely, definitely snuts. But you know what's sucks?" She looked at me inquisitively, with her eyebrows raised. "We have to leave for work in like, twenty minutes."

"Nooooo, I don't want to! Can't we just lay here forever?"

"And what would the world do without their beloved Brittana?" I asked playfully, nuzzling my face into her chest.

"I'm sure they'd forgive us if they knew it was because we're getting our HeYa on…all we'd have to do is release a sex tape."

"Heather Morris!" I exclaimed, slapping her on the thigh.

"Kidding! I'm kidding, I would never!" She wrapped her arms tightly around me, flipping me on my back to straddle me. "I just really don't want to have to tear myself away from this," she spoke before leaning down and capturing my lips in a passionate and loving kiss. "Come on beautiful, lets go shower that amazing sex off ourselves."

I giggled into her mouth and pulled her neck down, forcing her to kiss me once more before the two of us got up and made our way to the bathroom to ready ourselves for the day ahead.

We'd practically jumped out of the car and hurried towards my trailer, only to find out that the shooting schedule had changed and we weren't needed on set for another hour. We both simultaneously sighed in relief when we read the call sheet because, due to the fact that we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves in the shower, we thought we were running ridiculously late.

Heather made herself comfortable on the couch and I sat at one of the chairs next to the table. Taking a sip of my coffee I looked over at find a pout marring Heather's beautiful face.

"What's the matter?" I asked in concern.

"Why are you so far away?"

My god, this girl was beyond adorable! I placed the coffee cup down on the table and stood, swaying my hips as a sauntered over to her and stopped, standing directly in front of her. I watched as a coy smile spread across her face as she leant forward and wrapped her hands around the back of my thighs pulling me closer until I was straddling her. Once I was sitting in her lap, I looked down into her eyes and found it exceedingly difficult to remember to draw breath into my lungs.

"Do you even know what you do to me?" I asked her in all seriousness. "Do you even know how much I love you?" I continued, never breaking my gaze from her eyes as I spoke. "I hear people throw that term around so much and I just don't feel like the words do justice to the way you make me feel. It's like my insides are swelling slowly and my skin just can't contain it. And every time I think I've got a handle on it, I look into your eyes and feel myself losing control all over again. You literally make it so hard to breathe…its scary and reassuring all at once; my body is like a walking myriad of contradictions. Can you feel this?" I asked her as I picked up her hand and placed it over my heart. "I swear its gonna jump right out of my chest and only beats this fast when I'm close to you, which is funny because it's like my heart literally wants to jump into your hands. It's yours whether you want it or not or whether or not I want to give it to you, I just have no control over any of it."

I averted my gaze, feeling suddenly insecure. My mouth was running away with itself; another thing I apparently had no control over. I felt her hand be placed under my chin as she lifted it up to make our eyes meet once more.

"I want it Nay. I want your heart, and mine is all yours. Mine is beating just as fast and I think it's like your heart and mine are talking to each other, like they were just waiting for us to get our act together. I never want that to stop. I know its scary, I'm scared too. But I fucking love you so much-"

I cut her words off as I kissed her, swallowing her declarations of love. I wrapped my arms so tightly around her, never wanting this contact to end. I engulfed her bottom lip with both of mine, holding her there while I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I felt her lean closer into the embrace and snake both of her hands up my sides inside my hoodie.

Just as things were about to get heated once more, we were interrupted by a loud knock on the trailer door. Our lips separated as we looked at each other. The knocking sounded again, followed by a voice.

"Guys, its Dianna," she said loudly and exaggeratedly. "This is me, knocking!" She banged on the door once more and Heather and I laughed quietly at her antics. "Knocking once more, and now I'm going to slowly open the door in about three seconds…one, two, three…"

The door began to slowly inch its way open as I peeled myself off Heather's lap to sit next to her. Dianna appeared in the doorway, stepping inside but had a hand covering her eyes.

"Okay, I'm inside and now in a moment I'm going to _slowly _lower my hand and open my eyes. Speak up now if there's anything going on in here that you don't want me to see."

By this time, Heather and I were in silent fits of laughter finding her overstated antics hilarious.

"Good morning Di," Heather spoke up.

"Oh, is that you Heather?" Dianna asked pointedly, still with her eyes shut.

"Yes, Di, it's me. You can open your eyes. We're both fully clothed this time."

"Oh my god, I am _so _sorry about yesterday," Dianna said as her eyes snapped open. "Can I come in? Am I interrupting, umm…anything?"

"It's okay, Di. Come in, take a seat."

She closed the door behind her and walked over to the chair I had previously been sitting on before I relocated to the couch. She looked at the both of us for a moment, taking in the bemused expression adorning both our faces.

"I just wanted to apologize for busting in on you guys yesterday. I felt so awkward about it and I'm really, really sorry. I didn't even know anything was going on and I'm just…such a dumbass, I should have knocked and-"

"Di, stop. It's alright. Don't even worry about it, it's totally fine," I said in a reassuring tone and waving my hand in the air, attempting to ease her anxiety.

"Really? You're not mad? I mean, you seemed kind of pissed yesterday…"

"No, I'm not mad sweetie. You just caught us by surprise is all."

"Caught_ you_ by surprise? Imagine how I felt! That was seriously the last thing I expected to find when I opened the door. It did, however, teach me a very valuable lesson in knocking before entering. But seriously…since when?"

"Since when what?" Heather asked. I could tell she knew exactly what Dianna was talking about but was teasingly avoiding the subject just to make her sweat.

"Since when have you guys…you know what asking. I mean, it's none of my business and if you don't want to talk about it that's fine just know that I'm totally happy for you guys." She waited an agonizing moment before speaking again. "Oh come on! Just tell me, I'm dying for information here! Are you guys together?"

"I don't know, Heather, are we?" I asked, looking over at her with a loving expression.

"I don't know, Naya, are we?" She mimicked.

"Yeah, if that's what you want?"

"Then I guess we are, if that's what you want?"

"I want that, do you want that?

"Yes, I want that."

Dianna was just looking back and forth between us as though she were watching an extremely confusing tennis match.

"Guys, what the fuck?" She snapped, commandeering our attention. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since yesterday, right before you barged into this very trailer," Heather stated pointedly.

"Seriously? I interrupted, like, your first…"

"Uh-huh,"

"Oohhh," Dianna cringed, placing her face in the palm of her hands. "I'm sorry," she mumbled and I could tell she was mentally berating herself.

"Di, it's okay," I chuckled, amused with her embarrassment. "You may have totally interrupted, but we did a lot of talking and I guess, yeah, we are together. And F.Y.I you didn't ruin the mood completely…we went back to my place and totally got it on." I said with a smirk on my face. I was trying to embarrass her which, judging by the pink tinge on her cheeks, I succeeded at doing.

"Okay, too much information. I've been trying all night to get the image of Heather's naked ass out of mind!"


End file.
